Je n'ai jamais promis d'être sérieuse
by AliceNoLittle
Summary: Quand on est une adolescente aussi turbulente, mal polie et bordélique que Melody Surelo, 15 ans, il faut s'attendre au pire. Elle est envoyée dans un nouvel établissement suite à un renvoi définitif du dernier qu'elle a fréquenté. Melody se retrouve donc à l'Académie WBBA qui par miracle, l'a accepté. Elle va faire connaissance de gens qu'on ne peut pas qualifier de normaux...
1. Chapitre 1 - L'Académie WBBA

**POV Interne Melody :**

Les cerisiers en fleur laissaient tomber leurs pétales, pétales qui remplaçaient désormais les doux flocons blancs de l'hiver. Le ciel était bleu azure et certains nuages blancs comme l'hiver se baladaient, libre.

Bref ! On s'en fout ! Parce que je suis maintenant aussi libre que les nuages !

Me voilà maintenant au centre de Tokyo, à la rentrée scolaire. Pour moi, beaucoup de choses ont changés en même pas 1 mois. Ben ouais, je venais d'avoir - enfin – mon premier appart'. Et bien évidemment, c'était mes parents qui le payaient, et ils me versaient aussi de l'argent de poche ! Et finalement, avec cet argent, je pourrais m'acheter des fringues !

Enfin bref, j'suis Melody, 15 ans, fille de riches, renvoyée de mon ancien bahut et actuellement en route vers mon nouvel établissement qui s'appelait… qui s'appelait comment déjà ? Ah ! Bah… Ch'avait plus, au pire je m'en tapais ! Du moment que je pouvais faire des conneries et m'éclater c'était tout ce qui comptais ! Je m'étais fait renvoyée de mon ancien collège parce que j'étais trop turbulente et bordélique, comme une racaille quoi ! Je bousculais les petits, tenais tête aux gros calibres de la banlieue, envoyais en dépression les profs, pourrissais la vie des cruches. Je faisais ma peste pour faire plus simple et je n'avais aucunement l'intention de changer. Je faisais tout ça pour attirer l'attention de mes parents. J'avais besoin de leur amour pour grandir mais ils ne l'avaient pas compris. Je m'étais donc résolue de succéder les conneries les unes après les autres dans l'espoir qu'un jour ils verraient que j'existais. Mais malheureusement pour moi, ils ne semblaient pas avoir accordé beaucoup d'importance au fait que j'ai été renvoyée… Ils avaient même acheté un appartements sous prétexte que je ne ferais plus chier personne ! Décidément, j'avais toujours détesté mes parents parce qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas. Et puis…

**POV Externe :**

La bleue fut interrompue dans ses pensées par une jeune fille qui passait à côté d'elle. Ses cheveux blancs flottaient dans les airs, comme ci le vent lui-même de sa propre volonté les faisait voler. Melody ne pu s'empêcher de la regarder elle la trouvait vraiment jolie, aussi jolie que triste, mais elle savait pas pourquoi elle avait ce sentiment que cette adorable jeune fille semblait éteinte… On aurait même pu dire d'elle qu'elle était l'incarnation de « La beauté de la tristesse ». Elle avait un visage radieux, personne ne pourrait penser qu'elle est triste, se demanda Melody, alors, pourquoi était-elle autant bouleversée par une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas ? Melody voulut vérifier si son visage lui semblerait aussi triste qu'au premier regard mais, elle avait disparue. La fille s'est évaporée. Comme ça, sans prévenir, tel un fantôme qui hanterait un lieu. Melody regarda partout, elle avait beau chercher autour d'elle, elle ne la retrouva point. L'adolescente se décida de reprendre son chemin, elle était en retard, elle le savait, mais elle n'avait aucunement l'envie d'arriver dans la cour où tout le monde allait la dévisager. Elle voulait arriver en retard, certes, mais elle n'était surtout pas de bon cœur à courir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à la fille croisée dans la rue. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si c'était un rêve.

Melody se décida enfin à accélérer le pas pour arriver à temps à L'Académie WBBA.

**POV Interne Madoka Amano.**

Je pianotait sur mon ordinateur portable, cherchant une information quelconque sur la nouvelle élève qui allait intégrer l'Académie, mais je n'avais rien trouvé… Peut être était-ce parce qu'elle était dans un établissement qui n'utilisait pas la nouvelle technologie ? Rien que d'y penser, j'avalai ma salive, comment était-ce possible de ne pas pouvoir utiliser les ordinateurs ? Je pensais que je n'aurais jamais pu vivre sans. Même si l'Académie en elle même était l'établissement le plus populaire de la ville et qu'il était classé au premier rang au niveau technologique… En tout cas, j'espérais vraiment que cette nouvelle élève allait être sympa, comparée aux petites pestes qui avaient tout les garçons à leurs pied et qui se prenaient pour les reines du monde. C'était vraiment lourd, ces filles qui voulaient tout faire pour être aimée… Elles ne pouvaient pas être sympa, ça ne faisait pas partit de leur façon d'être. Ces filles là étaient juste en vie pour s'occuper de leur apparence, elles ne jugeaient que l'apparence des autres. Il faudrait vraiment faire pousser le peu de cervelles qu'elles avaient parce que ça devenait vraiment tragique cette histoire là.

**« - Hé! Benkeï, rends-moi ce triple-boeuf burger ! »**

Une assiette vola à ma gauche. C'était une fois de plus une chamaillerie des garçons qui se disputaient la nourriture, ils ne changeraient jamais ceux-là...

**« - Hé hé, Pas question ! Qui part à la chasse perd sa place mon bonhomme !**

**- Non mais t'a du culot ! J'étais parti pisser et toi tu en profite pour me carotter ma bouffe !**

**- Non, je suis juste réaliste, respecte tes aînés, veux-tu ? Et on ne va jamais aux chiottes à table !**

**- Va te cuire un œuf au plat ! »**

Une chaise voltigea à quelques centimètres de moi. Suivit d'autres assiettes, puis finalement ceci se transforma en bataille de nourriture. Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose me cacha la vue.

**POV Externe.**

Tout le monde regardait à présent Madoka, et sans oublier, le ketchup aux frites (oui, parce que ce ne sont plus des frites au ketchup) qui lui dégoulinait sur le visage. Les deux garçons qui se disputaient auparavant avaient une mine… Hum ? Plutôt figée, avec les yeux grands ouvert et les gouttes de sueurs qui apparaissaient au file des secondes passées sans aucune réaction. Un gosse au cheveux blonds donna des bouts de caisse à son camarade aussi petit que lui, mais aux cheveux verts. Tous deux se les mettaient dans les oreilles, et il y avait de quoi. Ils semblaient être habitués à ces scènes de disputes souvent suivit par la colère de leur amie. Madoka attrapa une serviette de table qui – par miracle – avait échappée à la bataille, s'essuya avec et la reposa sur son plateau. Le roux – un des deux bordéliques – essaya quelque chose :

**« - Euh… Désolé ? »**

Ce fut le mot de trop, la mécanicienne se leva d'un coup sec, attrapa un plateau qui figurait pas loin de sa main et asséna un coup brutal sur les dénommés Ginga et Benkeï. Ceux-ci tombant sous le choc, se relevèrent se tenant la tête, où une bosse était sortie.

**« - Ah mais ça va pas ?! Ça fait mal !**

**- TU RIGOLES J'ESPERE ! ON NE JOUE PAS AVEC LA NOURRITURE ! J'ETAIS TRANQUILLEMENT EN TRAIN DE FAIRE DES RECHERCHES SUR LA NOUVELLE ELEVE ET JE N'ARRIVE PAS A ME CONCENTRER A CAUSE D'IMBECILES QUI CHAHUTENT DERRIERE MON DOS !**

**- Je suis désolé Madoka !**

**- Oui, c'est vrai ! On recommencera plus, promis ! »**

Les deux fautifs avaient maintenant les larmes aux yeux et ressemblaient plus à des enfants à qui on avait mis la fessé parce qu'ils avaient fait des bêtises. Les jeunes garçons qui s'étaient mis des bouts de caisse un peu plus tôt, les enlevèrent et poussèrent un soupir de soulagement : la crise était passée.

La sonnerie retentit, indiquant aux élèves d'aller en cours. Bien entendu, tout le monde détestait ce moment là, en même temps, qui voudrais aller en cours ?

Melody attendait devant le bureau du principal, cela faisait maintenant 30 minutes qu'elle attendait. Sur la porte était écrit respectablement : **« Ryo Hagane, Principale**

**Veuillez patienter »**

La bleue s'ennuyait ferme, on a pas idée de laisser un inviter patienter comme ça ! Pour s'occuper, elle décida de sortir des cartouches d'encre, du papier, des ciseaux et de la colle en stick. Une idée venait de traverser son esprit tordu.

Ryo comptait les minutes et trouva le temps long, c'est vraiment ennuyeux d'être directeur ! Sa Conseillère Principale d'Éducation se tenait assise devant lui, de l'autre côté du bureau. Elle triait les différents documents administratifs et les premières heures de colles, car oui, il y en avait déjà. Elle s'occupa également des rapports d'incidents, ce qui ne l'étonna pas fut le fait que des noms revenaient souvent : Kyoya Tategami, King, mais le plus souvent, c'était le nom de Ryûga Atsuka qui apparaissait. Ce Ryûga, il était tellement infernale et insolent qu'il venait de se faire renvoyer temporairement alors que nous n'étions qu'en tout début d'année scolaire. La CPE, Hikaru Hazama, se demanda si cet élément perturbateur allait tenir le reste de sa scolarité dans cet établissement… Entre menaces envers les autres élèves et même les professeurs, bagarres au sein et hors du collège contre d'autres garçons, insultes envers tous le monde et comportement insolent et inadapté, il avait vraiment du soucis à se faire pour son avenir, celui-là ! Il y avait aussi d'autres élèves problématiques, même beaucoup, c'était assez étonnant qu'une Académie aussi renommée ai accepté des cas pareils.

**« - Dis-moi, Hikaru, se lança le proviseur visiblement ennuyé, cela fait combien de temps que cette petite devait arriver ?**

**- Cela fait déjà 50 minutes qu'elle devrait être là, Monsieur le Proviseur, lui répondit la bleue pâle,**

**- Je vois... »**

Un bruit léger résonna, mais vraiment léger hein, puis on entendit une voix et un rire … farfelu… Le directeur se leva de son dossier et sourire apparu sur son visage et il s'exclama, enfin, là voilà ! Le directeur se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau puis constata avec surprise la nouvelle arrivante, qui elle, le fixa avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, le bras en l'air, comme si elle avait lancé quelque chose. Elle finit par mettre ses mains derrière son dos et elle sourit maladroitement, visiblement gênée que le directeur lui fasse face enfin.

**« - Ah… Bonjour… elle eut un rire nerveux**

**- Oh bonjour Mademoiselle Surelo, je présume ? Entrez donc dans mon bureau jeune fille ! Il sourit**

**- Ah euh… Oui bien sûr… héhé... »**

Melody s'installa sur un siège en face du proviseur et à côté de la CPE. Elle regarda la pièce en détaille des cadres photo étaient posés sur le bureau, la liste de tous les élèves de l'établissement figurait sur tout un mur de la pièce, la seule chose qui décorait cette endroit était les quelques plantes installées devant la fenêtre. Le proviseur se décida à se présnter ainsi que Hikaru. Puis il demanda :

**« -Cela fait longtemps que vous avez attendu derrière la porte ?**

**- 1 heure.**

**- Eh bien alors Melody, vous auriez pu frapper !**

**- Ben c'était écris « Veuillez Patientez », alors moi bah j'ai attendu. Répliqua Melody, comme si c'était une évidence .**

**- Ah je vois… Répondit le proviseur, avec une goutte derrière la tête »**

Après maintes affaires réglées et documents complétés, Melody sortit enfin du bureau pour se diriger vers la cours de récrée. Le temps qu'elle avait passé hors du bureau et à l'intérieur avait suffit pour que deux heures passent. Pendant ce temps, le directeur retourna à ses dossiers, lorsque la CPE vint le voir et lui pria de venir voir hors du bureau. Le directeur se leva et suivit sa collègue et sortit de son bureau.

**« - Eh bien alors ? Demanda le roux**

**- Il vous suffit de lever la tête, monsieur le directeur… Hikaru se massa la tempe, exaspérée. »**

En effet, la surprise ne fut pas grande de voir la mine ahurie du proviseur en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui des cartouches avec des ailerons, collées au plafond. Bien évidemment, des gros morceaux de colle étaient restés accroché. Melody, pour s'occuper, avait décidé de faire ce qu'elle appelle de fusées. Elle avait raté plusieurs lancés soit ils ne touchaient pas le plafond, soit ils ne collaient pas. Mais ce ne fut pas tout, en effet, le mur était couvert d'encre. Melody avait envoyé des cartouches pleines… Certaines fusées tombaient du plafond et une vint s'écraser sur le visage de Ryo, qui fut plutôt amusé de la situation. Quand à elle, Hikaru était vraiment exaspérée de son attitude, il semblerait qu'un nouvel élément perturbateur venait d'arriver, comme si les cas d'avant ne suffisaient pas. Que de bonheur.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Les premiers emmerdes

_**Hikaru était vraiment exaspérée l'attitude du proviseur. Il semblerait qu'un nouvel élément perturbateur venait d'arriver, comme si les cas d'avant ne suffisaient pas. Que de bonheur.**_

**Pov interne : Melody Surelo.**

Je venais à peine de sortir du bâtiment administratif que déjà tout le monde me dévisageait. Rhaa ! ça m'énervait, ils n'avaient donc rien d'autre à faire que de me mater comme si j'étais une bête de foire? Je n'avais qu'une seule envie casser la figure au premier qui oserait m'adresser la parole. Pour éviter de devoir supporter cette scène jusqu'à la sonnerie, je décidait de me diriger vers ma classe, seul problème: je ne connaissais rien du tout de ce bahut ni même où se situait ma salle de classe. J'ai la veine c'est incroyable. Au pire, j'aurais simplement à menacer un gamin pour qu'il me dise où aller... En fait, j'avais pas envie qu'on me prenne pour une abrutie, donc je me décidait à m'aventurer dans les couloirs au p'tit bonheur la chance, peut être que j'allais trouver cette foutue classe par miracle. Occupée à regarder les panneaux au dessus de chaque classe, je n'avait pas vu que je venais de rentrer dans quelqu'un.

**« - Putain, tu peux pas faire gaffe! » **me hurla la personne que je venais de bousculer involontairement.

C'était un mec plutôt bizarre, il ressemblait à une racaille, avec des fringues déchirées de partout, des cheveux en vrac qui au passage sont d'une couleur vert kaki bizarre. Il avait des yeux bleus azure, comme le ciel! Il faisait une tête de plus que moi, alors que pourtant j'étais grande pour mon âge, le mec me regardait avec un air menaçant et avec la chance qui était avec moi ce jour là, je sentais que j'allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de m'attirer des ennuis dès le premier jour, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Je voulais juste prendre un maximum de renseignement sur les gens que je pourrais martyriser et ceux que je devrais plus ou moins éviter, ou du moins je ferais plus attention à ce que je dirais à ces personnes là. Mais je ce qui m'attira le plus l'attention, ce fut ses cicatrices en formes de croix, sous les yeux... Sur qui je suis encore tombé? Merde…

**« - Oh, désolé d'avoir effleuré Sa Majesté. fut la réplique bien cinglante qui le fit changer d'attitude.**

**- Attends, tu me cherche là? »**

Son visage semblait avoir prit quelques traits de colère, à mon avis, j'étais tombé sur une des personnes qu'il ne faudrait pas embêter sous peine de ne plus se reconnaître dans le miroir. Mais en y repensant, je pensais que j'allais vraiment me caler des barres si je mettais ce type en colère, c'était marrant de voir des gros durs s'énerver ! Mais bon, c'était à mes risques et périls, les jeux les plus amusant étaient souvent les plus dangereux, c'est tellement paradoxal. Oulà, je commençais à me sentir intelligente devant une racaille, bon c'était pas dur et pas étonnant face à un type comme ça mais, moi ? Devenir intelligente ? Je devais vraiment pas être bien ce jour là… Enfin bref, j'optais pour la technique du plan A, c'est-à dire énerver le rigolo devant moi et si ça tournait mal, ben ça aurait été le plan B.

« **- Pas besoin, tu es déjà devant moi!**

**- ...! »**

Je voyais l'homme vert s'énerver de plus en plus et ça réponse fut un magnifique poing qu'il m'aurait mis en pleine poire si je n'avais pas eu de bons réflexes. Je m'étais esquivée sur le côté le long du mur. Il me regardait avec surprise et je lui tira la langue et lui rigola à la figure. La sonnerie me sauva d'un fauve prêt à sauter sur sa proie, bah en fait, je m'était déjà barrée en courant pour pas arriver à la bourre et surtout pour pas me faire refaire le visage, il était suffisamment beau comme ça. Je m'en foutais pas mal d'un pauv' type comme lui, ou voir un malade mental, mais je n'avais pas envie d'arriver en retard, et puis, j'aurais tout le reste de l'année pour me foutre de lui ! Donc je courrais au hasard dans les couloirs en cherchant ma classe que je n'avais toujours pas trouvé.

**Pov interne Madoka Amano.**

La nouvelle devait être ma voisine de table , j'espérais vraiment qu'elle serait sympa. Quand je voyais les filles qu'il y avait dans notre classe, eh bien... C'était plutôt pas de bon niveau... Plus particulièrement une bande de pestes qui nous exaspérait, constituée d'un leader, en l'occurrence Ebila, nom bizarre déjà pour commencer. Ensuite, c'était une fille qui prenait tout le temps soin d'elle, tout le temps à se rhabiller se recoiffer...etc dans les toilettes. Elle avait tous les garçons à ses pieds, juste grâce à une tonne et demie de maquillage sur la figure. Et par dessus le marché, cette fille était aussi populaire que débile et arrogante... Et bien sûr, je n'allais tout de même pas oublier ses deux petits toutous... Bon là, il n'y avait rien à dire, ces deux filles étaient genres transparentes. Même si je pouvais déjà dire que la seule qui ne nous avait pas causé d'ennuis s'appelait Aoi, elle était totalement transparente et il me semblait qu'elle ne mettait pas trois tonnes de maquillage, je dirais même que c'est celle qui paraît la moins fausse. Le deuxième toutous, elle était bonde et sa couleur de cheveux résumait bien ce qu'elle était : aussi débile que ses pieds et longue à la détente, complètement ramollie du ciboulot…

Kyoya était venu voir Ginga un peu après la sonnerie, il ne semblait pas être de très bonne humeur, un peu comme tous les jours en fait. Il disait qu'une fille lui avait cherché des crosses (pour reprendre ses termes) et qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu dans l'Académie. Je me suis plus demandé si ce n'était pas lui qui avait cherché les embrouilles, par ce que c'était bien son genre. Et il ne comptait pas non plus aller en cours… Ou alors il s'en contrefichait d'arriver en retard, A voir.

Le professeur n'était pas arrivé, les élèves en profitait donc pour lancer tout ce qui leur passait par la main. Des boulettes de papier, des morceaux de colle, des crayons, tout y passait! Je vis Masamune lancer un bel avion en papier vers la porte, remplis d'encre et de colle. C'était bien évidement à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit, l'avion se dirigeait tout droit dessus! Le prof avançait et... se reçut l'avion en pleine figure, avec l'encre qui avait coulée partout... Toute la classe était figée sur place, ma théorie sur "Peut-on arrêter le temps?" pouvait être désormais validée. Parfois je remerciais intérieurement cette classe pour m'avoir aidé à faire des expérimentations diverses... Masamune se cacha sous une table et leva le doigts en regardant , notre professeur d'Histoire.

**« - Euh? C'est pas moi !** **»**

Étrangement, le professeur avait laissé passer cet incident et n'avait rien reproché à Masamune, ce qui fut assez étonnant… Il sortit de sa poche un mouchoir et s'essuya de la même façon que moi le matin au petit déjeuner. Il redressa ses lunettes sur son nez et s'avança vers l'avant de la classe suivit de près par la nouvelle élève qui semblait amusée de la situation dans laquelle était la classe et le professeur. Oh mon Dieu ! Faisiez que cette fille n'était pas bordélique, qu'elle était juste normal !

**« - Comme vous le saviez, aujourd'hui nous accueillons** **une nouvelle élève parmi** **nous. Présentez-vous, Mademoiselle, commença le professeur.**

**- Melody tout cours, Mademoiselle, c'est pour les saloperies de bourges, répliqua** **la bleue.**

**- Eh bien... Passons...**

**- J'suis Melody Surelo, 15 ans. »**

Un gros silence parcouru la classe. Et moi je trouvais cette fille étrange... Mon espoir avait déjà grandement diminué quand je l'avait vu entrer, ben là, il s'était totalement écrasé dans son coin… J'étais vraiment plongée dans le désespoir, quand la chance serait-elle avec moi ?

Une chose me choqua énormément, comment une aussi jolie fille pouvait être aussi mal élevée et sèche? Melody était debout, en train de mâcher ce que je présumais être un chewing-gum elle avait balancé son sac par terre, elle était adossée contre le tableau et elle avait mis ses mains dans ses poches. Elle avait un grand sourire provocateur. Je ne la sentais pas encore, celle-là…

**« - C'est tout? se risqua l'adulte**

**- Bah ouais, j'vais pas m'la raconter non plus! »**

Un autre silence. Cette fois c'était plus pesant, toute la classe devait sûrement se demander d'où une fille comme ça pouvait venir, de la banlieue, peut être? Je voyais autour de moi la plupart des mecs en train de baver. Les filles étaient plutôt en train de lui jeter des regards noir, d'ailleurs, si à la place de leurs yeux ce serait des mitraillettes, la nouvelle aurait été transformé en gruyère… Sur quelle histoire nous étions nous encore embarqué ? Et comme si cette ambiance ne suffisait pas, Ebila alias la Reine des Pétasses rajouta son grain de sel.

**« - Oh c'est pas vrai? Encore un laideron qui se comporte comme un mec et qui sait pas s'habiller! Vous ne pourriez pas trouver des gens qui ont un peu plus la classe?**

**- Oh c'est pas vrai? Encore une pute de service qui se prend pour un tableau de Picasso et qui s'habille comme une chienne en chaleur! Tu pourrais pas retourner dans ta niche? Allez! Allez! riposta la bleue.**

**- Quoi? Tu as osé m'insulter?!**

**- Mais enfin, je ne t'insulte pas je te décris tout simplement. »**

Toute la classe explosa de rire après les injures qu'elles venaient de s'envoyer... Le prof essaya tant bien que mal de calmer les ardeurs des deux jeunes filles qui était limite en train de se taper dessus. Une fois leur "bataille" terminée ma voisine de table vint s'asseoir. Je fis présentation avec elle. Au début, elle me semblait vraiment distante mais elle était finalement vraiment sympa et je n'en fu que plus soulagée.

Le reste du cours se passa sans incidents notables, pour une fois. Melody s'était endormie pendant le cours d'histoire. Je n'essayais pas de la réveiller, après tout, elle pouvait aussi s'avérer terrifiante et je n'avais pas envie de savoir quelle réaction elle aurait à mon égard... Je pensais que j'allais la présenter aux autres de la bande, après tout, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle n'en fasse pas partie alors que ce stupide Kyoya si. Je me demandais d'ailleurs si celui là allait s'entendre avec la nouvelle… Plusieurs scénarios germaient dans ma tête un où ils pourraient être amis, un autre où ils pourraient être en couple et un dernier où ils seraient toujours en train de se prendre la tête. La dernière option me semblait la plus probable, le jour où Kyoya aura des amis ce serait la fin du monde alors une petite amie je ne préférais même pas y penser.

**PoV externe.**

La sonnerie annonçait la fin des cours du matin. Les élèves étaient vraiment heureux de pouvoir enfin manger.

Madoka réveilla Melody qui avait dormi pendant les deux heures d'Histoire. Ginga avait prévenu Madoka de le rejoindre lui et les autres au self, elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Melody finit par lever la tête, toujours en train d'émerger.

**« - Hein? Quoi? C'est déjà le matin?**

**- Non, plutôt le midi, lui sourit Madoka. »**

Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers la cantine de l'Académie, le sourire aux lèvres. Elles discutèrent sur la route de tout et de rien. Elles étaient devenues vite amies. Madoka était soulagée de voir qu'enfin, une fille est arrivée, une fille avec qui elle allait bien s'entendre!


	3. Chapitre 3 - Sérieuse? Vous disiez?

_**Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers la cantine de l'Académie, le sourire aux lèvres. Elles discutèrent sur la route de tout et de rien. Elles étaient devenues vite amies. Madoka était soulagée de voir qu'enfin, une fille est arrivée, une fille avec qui elle allait bien s'entendre!**_

**PoV interne : Melody.**

Madoka était en train de me parler de sa bande depuis au moins quelques minutes. Nous étions toutes les deux à la queue qui menait au self... Il y avait beaucoup de monde, je pensait que la prochaine fois je courrai directement ici pour être dans les premiers à manger... Même si Madoka m'avait prévenu que l'on avait pas cours l'après-midi.

Ma voisine de table m'avait présenté les membres qui constituait sa bande de copain. En premier, il y avait Ginga Hagane, le fils du directeur, vous savez, le monsieur qui m'avait grave gonflé avec son discours pour que dalle. Apparemment, Ginga serrait quelqu'un de très attachant, prêt à tout pour ses amis et qui incarnait la joie de vivre, il serait également très bordélique dans les deux sens du terme, un peu comme moi. Madoka m'avait expliqué beaucoup de choses à son sujet, c'était sûrement celui où elle avait le plus parlé, je soupçonnais mon amie d'être secrètement amoureuse de ce fameux Ginga, je m'imaginais déjà en train de préparer un coup pour les mettre ensemble ces deux-là. Après, il y avait Masamune, un autre excité du bocal, celui qui avait balancé l'avion en papier couvert d'encre sur le prof. Il serait, lui aussi très attachant même s'il semblerait qu'il soit un peu débile et puéril par moment, moi je le trouvais plutôt mignon avec sa mèche rouge. Madoka m'avait également présenter en bref les autres membres qui n'étaient pas dans la classe : Kenta et Yu, en 6ème, Zeo et Toby, les meilleurs amis de Masamune puis aussi de King qui semblerait être un sosie de Masamune, Tsubasa, quelqu'un de très calme et appréciable. Elle conclut la présentation par Benkei, un gros dur gentil (oui c'était totalement What The Fuck) et de son modèle Kyoya, ce dernier serait l'une des quelques racailles de l'Académie, tous deux étaient en seconde.

Lorsque nous arrivions enfin dans le self, il était déjà 12h50. Nous rejoignions la bande à Madoka. Elle demanda à ses amis si je pouvait venir manger avec eux. Ils acceptèrent tous de bon cœur et avec un grand sourire. La table était composée de Ginga, Kenta, Yu, Tsubasa et Masamune. Je m'installa entre Kenta et Ginga et fit connaissance avec eux, en gardant un œil sur le fameux Masamune; sa putain de mèche rouge me faisait triper! Hum... Je disais donc que je faisais connaissance avec la bande de Madoka. Et je demanda alors pourquoi toutes les personnes que Madoka m'avait présentée brièvement n'étaient pas toutes présentes.

**« - Eh bien, ils ne sont pas tous dans notre classe! me répondit Ginga**

**- Vraiment? **

**- Oui. Masamune, Madoka, toi et moi sommes dans la 3°C.**

**- Je suis en 2°A, et le jeudi est le seul jour où je ne prends pas à 13h, compléta Tsubasa, Yu et Kenta sont en 6ème, ils ont donc un emploie du temps très léger.**

**- Eh ouais! C'est pas de bol d'être grand, se vanta Yu.**

**- Quand à Zeo, Toby et King, ils prennent à 13h et finissent à 14h, sauf pour King qui a encore 2 heures de Grecque. Après, il y a Kyoya et Benkei, ils prennent aussi à 13h. Et puis tu sais, Kyoya est plutôt le genre de type à sécher quand ça lui chante, conclut Madoka avec un sourire plus qu'amical.**

**- Je comprends mieux maintenant. Répondis-je »**

Tout au long du repas, je pu constater que Madoka n'avait pas détaché son regard de Ginga, décidément, j'allais les caser ensemble! Je pu également voir que Masamune et Ginga étaient assez enfantin -comme me l'avait dit Madoka. Yu était très farceur et Kenta très attachant également. En revanche, Tsubasa me semblait encore plus calme et posé que ce que l'ingénieuse m'avait dit un peu plus tôt, mais parler avec eux était très chaleureux. Ginga m'a même proposé de faire partie intégrante de la bande.

La seule chose qui m'avait réellement choqué dans ce moment là, c'était pas la bouffe, non, c'était SES sourcils qui m'avait choqué! Je parlais bien sur des sourcils en forme de flèches d'arc, d'éclair ou jenesaistropquoi de Ginga! Des sourcils normaux étaient censés être droit plus ou moins épais, mais non! Lui en forme d'éclair et par dessus tout au DESSUS de son bandeau dans les cheveux! Je me demandais si lorsqu'il y avait du vent, ses sourcils voleraient eux aussi comme ses cheveux?

En sortant du self, Madoka m'interpella.

« **- Hé, Melody! Ça te dirais de venir avec moi en centre-ville faire les magasins? »**

J'utilisais mon cher ami le cerveau pour deviner pourquoi elle m'avait demander ça.

**« - FRINGUES?!**

**- Euh... Je te demandes pardon? me questionna Madoka avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.**

**- Ah... Euh... Je voulais dire, bien sûr Haha! »**

Un silence s'installa entre nous deux, merde, je me suis emportée, quand il s'agissait de vêtements, j'étais comme un monstre ayant soif de sang. Madoka finit par me sourire et m'indiqua l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous.

J'avais encore largement de temps devant moi avant d'y aller. Je décidais donc de me balader un peu partout dans l'établissement - que je ne connaissais toujours pas - pour me repérer un peu, si je devais arriver à chaque fois deux heures en retard, on allait vite me renvoyer, et je n'en avait pas trop envie surtout que je venais de me faire de bons amis.

**PoV externe: internat.**

Melody et Madoka se dirigeaient vers les dortoirs des garçons, un fête de bienvenue avait été préparée pour Melody, cela lui donnerais également l'occasion de rencontrer les autres de la bande qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir. Les deux filles avaient passé un après-midi au centre commerciale en ville, Melody avait amener beaucoup d'argent, et elle avait tout dépensé dans les vêtements et les jeux vidéos... Madoka avait été plus sage et ne s'offrit qu'une petite jupe en jean. Les deux amies étaient donc assez contente de leur journée. Madoka préféra prévenir Melody que c'était habituellement le bazar complet dans les dortoirs, mais la bleue n'en fut que plus réjouit ce qui exaspéra la mécanicienne.

A peine les filles furent arrivées à l'étage des garçons que la fête battait déjà son plein: Masamune et King étaient en train de jouer aux jeux vidéos, ils se disputaient l'un accusant l'autre d'avoir triché et ils se vantaient tous deux être les numéros 1…

**« - Je te présente King, et comme je te le disais, ces deux-là se sont bien trouvés, précisa Madoka avec une goutte derrière la tête.**

**- Ah... Je vois, répondit Melody qui avait également un sourire gêné et une goutte. »**

Madoka et Melody s'apprêtèrent à se diriger vers la chambre à Ginga quand quelqu'un les interpella.

**« - Hé! Madoka!**

**- Oh! Toby ! Zéo! Vous allez bien?**

**- Parfait et toi? Oh ! Ce serait pas elle la nouvelle par hasard?**

**- Si elle s'appelle -...**

**- Melody Surelo, enchantée! coupa la concernée**

**- Ah euh, pareil pour nous… »**

Melody avait complètement terrorisé les pauvres Toby et Zéo qui n'en revenaient toujours pas. Madoka leur avertit qu'elle semblait plutôt froide au début mais qu'elle avait bon fond.

Melody marcha un peu partout et décida d'ouvrir une porte au hasard. Madoka courut.

**« - Ha! Non Melody, pas là! lui conseilla la mécanicienne qui arriva un peu tard. »**

Dans la chambre se trouvait le fameux Kyoya. Soit le mec avec qui Melody s'était pris la tête le matin même. Telle ne furent pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils se virent.

**« - Toi... Kyoya se mit la main sur la tête en tentant de se calmer.**

**- Ah! C'est l'autre crétin qu'a failli me bouffer ce matin!**

**- Tu viens de dire quoi là?!**

**- Hé ... Calmez-vous… »**

Les paroles de Madoka n'eurent aucun effet et une engueulade s'en suivit entre les deux délinquants. Des cris surgirent derrière la jeune mécanicienne; ceux de King et Masamune en train de faire le concours de celui qui glissera le plus loin possible avec le savon sous leur chaussures.

**« - Ha ha! J'ai fait plus loin que toi Masamune! C'est moi le n°1!**

**- Arrête de la ramener ! T'as triché !**

**- Comment ça j'ai triché !? »**

Nouvelle chamaille. Cette fois Toby et Zéo essayèrent de calmer les deux gugusses qui hurlaient dans le dortoirs, presque autant que Melody et Kyoya. Madoka dit à Melody qu'elle allait dans la chambre à Ginga, cette dernière semblant trop occupée à se disputer avec Kyoya n'y prêta pas attention. La mécanicienne décida donc de les laisser se disputer.

Dans la chambre de Ginga, rien n'allait pour le mieux, les déchets, vêtements, affaires de cours, nourritures, cailloux et autres saloperies du genre cachaient totalement l'espace vitale que le roux partageait avec Yuki. Ce dernier en avait plus que marre des "cochonneries" que Ginga accumulait.

**« - Mais enfin Yuki, supplia le roux, je ne peux pas vivre sans ma collection de hamburgers! »**

Yuki avait mis des gants en plastique et était en train de jeter ce qui semblaient être la collection de hamburgers de Ginga, à ce stade là, ce n'était même plus des hamburgers mais de la moisissure qu'il collectionnait! Yuki était effectivement en plein nettoyage intégral de la chambre, Ginga étant incapable de la ranger... Madoka entra dans la chambre et ne fut même pas surprise de voir le spectacle.

**« - C'est décidément encore une porcherie ici! Tu es vraiment irrécupérable Ginga!**

**- C'est pas ma faute! Il faut bien que je vive!**

**- Il faudrait aussi que tu apprenne ce qu'est le respect des agents d'entretien de l'Académie.**

**- Et puis Ginga, si ton père voyait ça tu penses qu'il serait content?! Par ce que là je ne vois même pas où sont censés être les lits ni même où est le linge propre! »**

Devant la mine boudeuse du roux, Madoka se décida à aider les deux garçons au nettoyage. Elle retourna donc dans sa chambre pour aller chercher de quoi nettoyer. Mais lorsqu'elle fut revenu, toute la bande était dans la chambre en train de faire une bataille de... Capotes à eau!?

**« - Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que vous faites!? C'est écoeurant!**

**- Ah, salut Madoka! Tu veux jouer? questionna Melody.**

**- SUREMENT PAS!**

**- Rhooo t'es pas drôle! »**

Kyoya finit par débarquer à son tour dans la chambre en hurlant qu'il y avait trop de bruit. Toby et Zéo essayaient également de calmer tout ce petit monde, mais les trois se reçurent divers objets (Coussins, Hamburgers moisis de la collection à Ginga, savons que King et Masamune avaient utilisés, matelas de ce qui semblaient être les lits de Yuki et Ginga...) en pleine face comme réponse. Madoka resta figée devant cette scène jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit son ordinateur voler à coter d'elle et qui finit par s'écraser contre un mur. Madoka se figea sur place. L'ordinateur était désormais en pièces détachées.

**« - J't'ai dit d'arrêter ton bordel la mongole! hurla Kyoya**

**- Ta gueule puceau! Tu t'es pas vu avec tes cheveux en queue de cheval on dirait un Télétubies!**

**-Non mais tu rigoles gamine?! »**

Madoka avait repris ses esprits devant les dernières secondes que venait de passer son ordinateur chéri. Elle tourna la tête vers les autres avec un sourire terrifiant. Ce qui calma immédiatement tout le monde qui s'était arrêté sur place avec des mines assez terrifiées en attendant le jugement... Ginga ne comprenait pas sa réaction et vit qu'à quelques centimètres des pieds de Madoka se trouvait ce qui semblait être les restes de la machine préférée de son amie. Sa mine se décomposa petit à petit et il finit par trembler de tout ses membres.

**« - Hé Merde...**

**- BANDE D'ABRUTIS FINIS, JE VOUS AVEZ JUSTE DIT UNE PETITE FETE DE BIENVENUE POUR MELODY ET PAS UNE TROISIEME GUERRE MONDIALE! MAINTENANT VOUS ETES GENTILS VOUS RANGEZ TOUT AVANT QUE JE NE M'ENERVE ENCORE PLUS!**

**- Mais Madoka, on a pas fait exprès...**

**- Ouais et puis tu pourras toujours te racheter un pc...ou pas d'ailleurs… »**

**PoV Interne : Nile.**

J'attendais toujours Kyoya, il était partit dire à la bande de Ginga de baisser le volume pour qu'il puisse dormir. Mais ça faisait déjà 30 minutes qu'il était partit et je n'entendais plus rien du tout venant de la chambre du roux et de Yuki. J'allais donc vérifier de moi-même l'étendue des dégâts et mes espérances étaient bien en dessous de la réalité: la plupart des garçons étaient en train de courir dans tous les sens avec des balais à chiotte et serpillières, ils avaient tous d'énormes bosses mais le pire restait Ginga: il avait le visage entier gonflé et il saignait du nez. Je le pris à l'écart et lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Il semblait effrayé et il m'avoua que Madoka s'était énervée un peu (beaucoup) contre lui. Je n'eus pas besoin de savoir la suite pour comprendre qu'elle s'était défoulée sur le rouquin. Je vis Kyoya repartir vers notre chambre. Madoka l'attrapa par l'épaule.

**« - Dis donc Kyoya? Tu ne comptais tout de même pas t'en aller maintenant?**

**- Euh N...Non bien sûr que non je... j'allais juste aux toilettes.**

**- Les toilettes c'est de l'autre côté, lui lançais-je**

**- Nile, t'es qu'un traître! »**

Le reste de la soirée était plutôt calme comparée au début. Melody était repartie chez elle, heureusement, parce que lorsque je l'avait vu se prendre la tête avec Kyoya, c'était pas du joli joli. Je sentais que l'année allait être plutôt agitée.


End file.
